Chapter 6 the cul da sacs defense part 2
Shut up ed said eddy to ed but eddy if i dont get sarah to sfatey than sarah will tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad will just sit there waching tv lump be quiet eddy said there were six kanker guards surronding the lane im coming for u babey sister said ed jumping into action ed ran throuagh the kanker defense what the hell one off the kanker guards yelled before he could fire his nerf gun ed picked him up throwing him into a another kanker eat this kanker scum from beyond the grave ed yelled picking up a trailer and throwing in the trailer went flying ed did the same to the other trailers take this ed yelled throwing on off the trailers in the air it went flying.Ed said Eddy nice job come on lets get outta here and report back to rolf we took down the lane trailer babey sister yelled ed runing full speed and the kanker guards.die kanker huards ed yelled slamming his foot into a random kanker ed took the nerf gun eat this kanker scum he said fireing nerf balls every were eddy came up from behind and fired posion ivy at a kanker guard ahahahahaha the kanker guard yelled thats posion ivy eddy said eat it eddy said fireing more out off his sling shot ed went into each trailer ripping out kanker stuff babey sister he yelled runing into the trailer ed no said eddy we took out the lane main trailer we need to report back to rolf said eddy ed get back here you idiot said eddy grabbing ed.Suddentley the kanker sisters arvied look whos here said marie our boy friends they all said i hate you kankers said eddy u stupid eds have become urban rangers that does it get em lee said.Ed said Eddy go crazy beat em up um eddy said ed i caint hit girls oh come on lumpy you stupid ox.The kankers jumped on ed dragging him away hilp me ed yelled now they said its time for you eddy over my dead bodey monster sisters said eddy the kanker sisters jumped on eddy eddy grabed a nerf bat swinging it he hit marie in the face eat this kanker he yelled may lunged for him he backed up and swung his nerf bat full force nocking may down lee jumped on eddy i got you now she said she had eddy in a bow a constrictor lock not so fast kanker eddy said biteing lee owowowo said lee get him the kanker sisters chased eddy eddy ran like hed never run before Eddy jumped over the fenice and hid behind a trailer send people out said marie and lee he couldint have gotten to far go find em gorry said may yeh gorry said lee gorry a male kanker who lived in a trailer ran off with a nerf gun eddy hid under the ditch him and ed had dug. Ranger rolf saw the explosion one main trailer down he thought its up to jimmy and jonny to get the next to down.Rolf said double di must protest were are we going double d was logging a large bag off supplies up the hill were here said rolf rolf will awared you with the carrying off the supplies badge he said giving ito to double d.Rolf said double d wre are we wait a minute said double d i rember this place the place were you and eddy competed for the hairy chest of resilaince badge that was sixth season said double d.Rolf will show you were we are going rolf said fallow me.Rolf has arrivied said rolf look right there was a train with the urban ranger sighn on it i rember this train said edd that was from the good the bad and the ed (fourth wall breaker) rolf looked at double d stunned rolf does not under stand.Here we are said rolf the urban rangers train get on ranger double d were going to ride this train.Double d got on the train rolf the urban rangers have there own train yes edd ranger boy said rolf rolf must speak to the driver.Edd and rolf were sitting in a booth on the train in the front urban ranger driver rolf said the driver turned around he had a mustache rolf yelled urban ranger jojo rolf the urban ranger said he looked similiar to rolf.Rolf must ask off you a favor the cul da sac is under attack can you drive use there and hilp rolf and his urban rangers of course said jojo enything for a old pal.Rolf forgot his manors this is ranger double d plz to meet you said double d nice to meet you said double d wait said edd how did u get this job.Well you see i am a urban ranger but ive always been good at driven trains so i got appointed urban ranger train driver i drive the urban ranger train jojo said heres my badge he said the badge on jojos coat read the train driver badge ah yes ranger rolf said here is your rideing the train badge he said to double d.Thank you rolf said double d lets go jojo said heres the plain ill ride with you into the cul da sac jojo said you can use my train as cover.jojo shut his door welcome urban rangers your rideing the urban ranger train plz sit back and enjoy your ride jojo pressed on and drove the train the train burst into action moving fast cutting thoruagh the wind. All off the trailers had been destroyed exsept for the kankers trailer there were other trailers at park n flush come on marie kanker said lets leave yes said may kanker you may have won this time said a bloody face lee kanker but use kankers had a small army when our fathers return we shall lead a huge army.From this moment on park in flush is at war with the cul da sac u pathetic urban rangers get outta here you stupid stalking kanker sisters yelled eddy.You r so dead said marie kanker on award the kankers jumped on there trailer and went back to park in flush.What was that all about the kids in the cul da sac said who nos said double d something about the kankers owning this land ill do some research.The cul da sac kids kevin sarah nazz and albert congrajulated the urban rangers.Rolf awarded every ranger eddy double d jonny plank jimmy and ed and himself the defendeing the cul da sac badge.at the next urban ranger meeting it was raning when double d relized something look at jimmy jimmy was tied to a tree with a note that said the prank master strikes. Category:Chapters